Falling Leaves and Fading Whispers
by WolfandBanshee
Summary: With Kate out on the loose Scott McCall's pack is out searching for the now turned Were-Jaguar, Lydia and Derek have been paired together to search the woods, when they stumble across something... Something that changes everything.
1. Falling Leaves

**Falling Leaves and Fading Whispers**

Dry leaves crunch under their feet, the soft padding of footfalls reverberating gently throughout the trees. They have been rooming the woods for a few hours now in search of where Kate might be hanging out, the woods weren't the only places being searched but it was the designated area assigned to Derek and Lydia. Everyone had split up into groups of two; and although more ground could definitely have been covered had they gone individually they all had agreed that a one on one encounter with the hunter turned were jaguar was not in anyone's best interest. So here she is spending more time with Derek Hale in one day than she has in an entire year.

Derek isn't exactly what Lydia would call good company; he hasn't spoken to her other than to give directions as to where they are headed. She doesn't bother trying to get him to talk either, they are on a job and she assumes it is probably for the best that they concentrate on the task at hand and not small talk.

The sun is in the beginnings of setting, sky filtered an off pink and orange color. The air temperature dropping as the chill of night sets in bringing a slight breeze that cools her body after a long afternoon of scouting, "We should rest for five minutes. Take a breather and drink some water, I am not carrying you if you pass out from dehydration." Derek says as he approaches a large bolder and sits down with an exhale.

Lydia can't help but let out a relieved smile, her feet aching painfully and lungs burning for more oxygen. She drops her pack unceremoniously after extracting her water from it; she doesn't sit immediately taking a few moments to just walk around the patch of trees he chose to stop at.

"I am giving you five minutes Lydia. Don't you think you should use them and take a seat?" His eyebrow lifting challengingly, "Your feet must be killing you."

Having had her back turned to him she shifted on soles and winced slightly, proving that she really was quite sore, "Actually yes, they are. But if you must know, Derek, you are not supposed to sit down directly after long or intense bouts of exercise. It is not good for you, blood clots and all that. I am just being cautious." His gaze changed then, strange almost, it was like he was trying to solve some intricate puzzle and it put her nerves on edge. The feeling of being sized up and she tried to squash down the feeling that she needed to impress him.

She turned away from his inquisitive stare to observe her surroundings; they were deep into the woods by now, up in the mountains far from civilization. The trees and wildlife where different up here, a vibrant and untamed kind of beauty.

A small cluster of purple plants she had never seen before lay in her line of vision, a small resemblance to the wolfs bane she once used at her birthday party. A shiver ran through her at the memory. Wanting to get a closer look at it she neared over to the plant, bending down on knees examine the delicate flower. It was a combination of things that alerted her to the mistake, the first was the plants petals turning a brighter shade of purple almost taking on luminescent quality. The second was Derek's loud yell, "Lydia! No!" it echoes throughout the forest with an incredible amount of power.

Unfortunately it was too late for Lydia to move by the time her brain even registered the threat the flower sprayed a yellow substance through the air; although the flower was relatively tiny it projected a good meter out. The tail end of it hitting Derek's arm and a portion of his shoulder, as the limb had been extended towards Lydia in an attempt to pull her away.

And suddenly everything clouds and a strange sensation looms over her, she can't narrow it down exactly but she is now incredibly conscious of the heat radiating off Derek's body. A magnetic energy that is mesmerizing and she is unconsciously drawn to it, it sizzles and burns bright, an irresistible ache that lurks beneath her skin. It is hypnotic and she almost gives into it and jumps him there, she would have if her mind hadn't been hell bent on remembering the yell that had moments ago pierced the air. The logical side of her brain telling her that something very wrong had happened, she just could not figure out what.

The pull towards his body is nearly unbearable; her mind is foggy and muddled.

She clears it long enough to get out a question, "Derek. What was that?" Her eyes are blown wide with fear and confusion. The uncertainty only heightens when she realizes he is avidly avoiding eye contact, looking anywhere but at her. The dread pools low in her belly and even though there is no visible imminent signs of threat nearby she doesn't need him to tell her something is most certainly wrong.

Annoyingly Lydia's body is still going distractedly haywire, blood pumping hot and pulse racing fast, she's having a really hard time remembering one good reason not to pull his body towards hers. It doesn't help that he still hasn't answered her question. It isn't until their eyes meet that she notices his pupils are dilated and there is a bead of sweat at his hairline. It seems he is having to fight the same levels of lust coating his brain and she is almost relieved that she isn't alone in whatever strange side effect this is.

"The plant we were just sprayed with is a variant of the wolfs bane family, it is a powerful aphrodisiac. It has very strong sexual side effects." He looks away not wanting to keep his eyes on hers, "I should go in the other direction and get as far as possible, because when it hits full affect I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself entirely."

"That bad?" She frowns. He only nods.

"What if we…?" she implies the point with a slight tilt of her head as she appraises him.

"What. We… You want to, I mean, are you sure?"

She shrugs, "It's been a while, I am horny, and you _are_ handsome. Why not?" She says it so simply, as if everything makes complete sense.

And in that moment she doesn't even care that her impromptu decision might be heavily influenced by the aphrodisiac coursing through her bones or that they are outdoors where anyone could stumble upon them.

Marching over to him in four long strides she pushes herself flush against him and pulls his head down roughly to meet her in an aggressive kiss, the instant their skin connects a scorching desire surges through them and the need to have as much bare flesh pressed against each other overtakes. Derek lets out a groan when she tugs at his hair whilst nipping his lips playfully, his hands roaming the entirety of her body wanting to feel her everywhere. One hand rests on the back of her neck his fingers combing through her red locks meanwhile the other grabs her hips and holds them fiercely as he rolls his bulge against her.

At the contact of the hardness beneath his denim jeans brushing against the front of her skirt and pushing against her pelvis she arches back slightly, eyes rolling back and a pleasurable moan escaping her. His mouth doesn't take long to take advantage of the newly exposed skin, falling to her neck to pepper wet kisses across the cream skin, and it feels sinfully erotic.

Her fingers close around the soft fabric of his leather jacket, pulling him closer forcefully while bringing his lips back up and delving deep in his mouth with her tongue. A chill of anticipation ran through her when he returns the kiss with an equal fervor, an equal frustration.

She feels his pants become tighter with every touch, and doesn't break the kiss until she is forced to by him ushering her dress carefully up and over her head, gently pining her to the tree, now partially naked except for a few scraps of lace covering her more intimate areas.

The newly exposed skin prompting him to explore it with his mouth; Letting out a pleased sigh when she feels his hand slip beneath her bra and brushes her nipple his thumb. She presses her neck harder against his hot mouth, gasping again when he takes the opportunity to work his way up further and nibble her earlobe, sucking on it lightly. She feels completely euphoric. Her mind up in the clouds in total heaven.

She feels Derek's hand attempt to go around her back and undo the clasp but she can see he is struggling with it, sensing his impatience she goes to do it herself but before she can her mind registers the sound of tearing fabric. She can't find it in her to care as she gazes down at his claw elongated fingers, to desperate to have his mouth back on her.

"Jesus, Lydia," He groans at the feeling of her hardened nipples against his chest and the way she is writhing against him.

They continued to kiss for some time, fluctuating between deep and passionate and gentle caresses of the others lips, thoroughly, painstakingly exploring the other.

Not bothering to remove his clothes in the heat of things she unzips his pants and shoves them carelessly down his hips. She releases the grip she had around his shoulders in favor of pulling her underwear down, not wanting him to rip yet another piece of expensive underwear.

Nuzzling at her neck he stops momentarily to look her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

She looks back at him with complete certainty, and raw passion. "Yes." She lets out a heavy breath, "gods yes, Derek. Less talk more action, buddy."

He wastes little time after her grant of permission, reaching down to grasp himself and moving to rub his length against her aching center, rolling his head up and down the sensitive skin. Her nerves tingling with anticipation and need, at every caress a thrill of desire shots through her and she whimpers slightly. The feel of him using himself to spread her wetness filling her with lust, and further preparing her body for him.

She brings her legs up around his waist, locking her ankles together at the small of his back and moving her lips against his in the most desperate kiss she's pretty sure she has ever experienced.

Derek's restrain making a drop of sweat rolls down his forehead, and she can tell the effort to make sure her body is properly ready for the upcoming intrusion is costing him a great deal of control. Finally lining himself up with her he gives an almost imperceptible gasp, gripping her hipbone tighter before he pushes forward. Easily slipping inside her, her wetness betraying her lust as she cries out in surprise. For a second they stills. He loosens his grip and lets her slip further down onto him; she moans at the fullness and the pleasing ache of him.

The look on his face was one she knew she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon, eyes darkened with lust and half-lidded as he took her in completely. Throwing his head back with a groan she watched his ecstasy filled face with a smirk.

She kisses him again, lips moving against his in a hungry kiss and suddenly he is moving fast and hard; thrust after thrust sending spasms throughout her entire body and making her scream without regard for the fact they are out in the open.

His soft grunts and her light mewling fills the air around them, it is frantic, hot and erotic. Lydia's body thrumming with pleasure and she swears to herself this won't be their last time together. It can't be. Because this kind of raw emotion doesn't happen every day.

She can feel the moisture starting to coat his back and she is sure she is sweating a little bit herself, the feel of the tree she is pressed up against prickling into her skin is not entirely comfortable, the bark is rough and punishing but as soon as she feels him push into her again her mind wipes any and all thoughts from her head.

All too soon, the coil of heat in her lower abdomen that had been pulling itself taught snapped and her vision explodes white as she comes, nails dragging down his back, nearly breaking skin and his name leaving her lips in a loud moan. Exhaustion was quick to wrap itself around her, but she fights to stay conscious, kissing and sucking his neck until his thrusts stuttered to a stop, his sack drawn up tight, he shots his seed inside of her, groaning and collapsing against her limp body.

A soft grunt leaving her lips at his weight, his legs collapse from under him sending them sprawling to the ground, her body still having been tangled with his falls on top of his with a complete lack of grace, she feels his muffled groan more than hears it. It is crazy really. They're supposed to be doing serious work, looking for a big threat and trying to prevent innocent deaths, yet all her body seems to be concerned with is staying exactly where she is enjoying the warmth radiating off of him.

Her head rises and falls gently with his breathing, soothing her mind and body, his masculine odor blanketing her as he raises his arm around her torso and rests them on her lower back. Holding her gently muscles to tired for much else, and there's no place she would rather be.

She feels his fingertips graze her back, up and down in soothing motions, occasionally tangling in her hair and playing with the untamed curls. Lydia has never seen him act so gentle and caring, such a stark contrast to the brooding wolf she is so often acquainted with. She finds herself wondering what it must be like for him, constantly having to be on guard with the world after a lifetime of betrayals. It seems like a lot of work to her and for the first time she genuinely feels sorry for him, that the cruelty of the world has sunk so deep beneath his skin.

Even trying to imagine the immense loss he has suffered makes her stomach turn, his family, his pack, and most importantly _love_. It seems he is almost cursed to be alone, between tragedy and betrayal everyone he loves inevitably leaves. Yet people like Peter live on happily with no remorse, it boils her blood and makes her head spin.

Almost as if sensing her anger, _well actually that's probably exactly what he did, _he questions, "You okay?" His voice is tinged with caution and nervousness.

Her hair falls forward as she lifts her cheek from where it was resting to look up at him, she lays her chin gently on his chest and her eyes soften at the concerned look marring his face. The fact that he cares if she is feeling okay makes the corner of her lips tip up in a genuine smile, whether it is the afterglow of sex loosening him up or not he is clearly in a better mood than he had been as they'd scoured the trees for the were jaguar.

Not that she blames his sour mood. Searching for you supposed-to-be-dead ex girlfriend, who happened to burn almost your entire family to death and proceeds to torment you at every turn cannot be in the slightest bit fun.

"I'm fine. Just… Lost in my own mind." She says smiling shyly.

His face calms and he looks at her with a semblance of understanding, nodding slightly, "I get that. Do it myself sometimes." He murmurs it so softly she would almost think he's just making an observation to himself, his eyes turn inquisitive, "Can I ask what you where lost in thought about?"

"S'nothing… Just thinking about things and stuff."

The chuckled that reverberates through him is light and playful, "Yes, I got that part." Sounding very amused by her answer, when he sees the serious lines of her face his laugh dies down and eyebrows pull together. "What things exactly?"

"You."

A laugh almost escapes her at the complete surprise and shock that flashes over his face, eyes displaying a wide range of emotions. "Me?" he finally chokes out.

"Mhm."

Derek's face turning more and more curios by the second, "You are not allowed to say something like that and then expect me to drop the subject." He mock scowls in disapproval.

"Oh really?" She exclaims. Leaning up on her elbows she nears her face within inches of his and smiles broad and provocatively, "And what prey tell are you going to do about it, ?" Playfully raising her eyebrow whilst pulling her lip between her teeth and biting it.

"Oh, is that how this is going to be?"

Within seconds he flips them so that her back is on the ground and he is towering over her form, his fingers find her ribs and he prods her trying to find a delicate piece of flesh. By the extreme jump as his fingers skim over her third rib he knows hes found the jackpot. Lydia squirms relentlessly in his grasp as he uses his hips to pin her body to the ground beneath him.

Her shrieks slice through the air. High pitched and unrestrained. There is a weightless happiness that covers them, the rest of the world and their troubles slip away until all that is left is them.

"Okay, okay… Okay, you win. I loose. I'll tell you." She gets out between tickles of his fingertips. Her chest rising and falling as she tries to inhale large breaths, restoring air to her lungs. A half hearted scowl presents itself on her face and she mouths _cheater. _He only smiles at her attempts at anger, knowing very well she enjoyed it as much as he.

Ignoring his cocky smirk she takes a few deep breaths, opening and closing her mouth wondering where to start. He waits indulgently for her to gather her thoughts.

Derek moves to lie beside her, his body turned towards hers, resting his head on his arm that is bent at the elbow. His gaze is still youthful and happy but with a intensity that she is sure wasn't there before, he is looking at her like she is the most captivating thing in the world. And it breaks her heart to see him so open, but knowing the words that are about to come out of her mouth are a sure way to throw his walls back up. Close him off for god knows how long.

"I was trying to imagine what it must be like for you, how hard it must be after everything that has happened. With Paige, Jennifer and Kate, everything." She tries to barrel on and get out what she wants to say before he gets up at possibly storms off, she can see his eyes darkening but not from desire this time. His face turns into a stoic mask and she hopes it is not too late. "You don't have anyone, I mean there is Cora but she isn't here, and then there's this whole Kate not being dead debacle. And I just don't know how you stay so strong. I would be going practically insane by now if I was you."

He turns his body and sits up, elbows resting on his bent knees, the leaves crinkle noisily reminding Lydia where she is. He doesn't say anything for a solid five minutes, and the silence stretches uncomfortably. But she waits quietly, surely the fact he hasn't stomped off is a good sign. A chill is sent up her spine and she isn't sure if it has anything to do with the cold air picking up.

Lydia is surprised when she hears his voice quiet but sure, "You are wrong about two things. I am not alone. I thought I was for a long time, but I have come to realize I do have people who care about me." He pauses and takes a breath. "First of all, you guys all went to _Mexico _when you thought there was a possibility that I was in danger. Scott. Stiles. Malia. Kira… And _you. _All of you risked your lives to find me, because you care. _I am not alone, Lydia."_

His gaze unwavering.

"And second, look at the people you have lost over this last year, Aiden, Allison and even Jackson to a certain extent. Yet you still hold your head up high and go on. I wouldn't worry about your sanity if I was you. You are stronger than you think, Martin."


	2. Fading Whispers

_Previously…_

"_You are wrong about two things. I am not alone. I thought I was for a long time, but I have come to realize I do have people who care about me." He pauses and takes a breath. "First of all, you guys all went to Mexico when you thought there was a possibility that I was in danger. Scott. Stiles. Malia. Kira… And you. All of you risked your lives to find me, because you care. I am not alone, Lydia."_

_His gaze unwavering._

"_And second, look at the people you have lost over this last year, Aiden, Allison and even Jackson to a certain extent. Yet you still hold your head up high and go on. I wouldn't worry about your sanity if I was you. You are stronger than you think, Martin."_

Lydia exhaled a loud and shaky breath, lungs emptying in a rush. It wasn't very often that people believed in her, aside from her closest friends, most saw her as a spoilt rich kid. Not that it is anyone's fault but her own, for so long she had portrayed herself that way, trying to conceal her intelligence and play the role of a normal mediocre teenager. She is incredibly glad the ruse is over; it is a weight off her already full shoulders.

If there is anything losing her friend and boyfriend has taught her is that she is tougher than she gave herself credit for.

But it was always nice to hear someone else say it, to have someone else believe it. Looking over at him she feels a warmth bubble up in her chest, she can't explain why she cares about what Derek Hale of all people thinks of her, but she does.

"Thank you."

She hears him fall back against the floor from his seated position, the crinkling sound of leaves crunching beneath his weight along with a few small twigs snapping. His only response is a quiet _mhm _and she doesn't exactly expect more, she has never known Derek as a talker. He brings a whole new meaning to the saying 'a man of few words'. The amount of private information and emotional insight he has revealed in just a short while is immensely uncharacteristic.

She turns her head to look at him, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. "Can I ask you something?"

His entire face is weary, body tensing as it registers the mischief on her face. She almost laughs at the deep grunt he lets out before rolling himself on his side, facing her directly and giving her his full and undivided attention. The word 'sure' is said on a long exhale, his theatrics make Lydia roll her eyes as she fights back a genuinely amused smile.

"Does the afterglow of sex always make you this chatty? Because if so I might need to file this information away somewhere for future reference."

The deep rumble that flows through him melts her belly, butterflies fluttering like crazy and she can't believe that this man can have such an effect on her insides. She can already feel herself becoming attached to his laugh, so genuine and carefree. So different from both their lives outside these trees. She wants to savor every last moment, catch them in a jar and keep them forever.

He looks so relaxed head back in laughter, teeth gleaming and stomach clenching. When he regains his composure his face fashions the very same mischievous look she wore only moments ago, she is almost jealous by how much better her wears it. "Well, Miss Martin, I guess we'd have to do it again sometime for you to test that theory." His eyebrow raises and the predatory look in his eyes raises goosebumps along the surface of her skin, and she can't help but wonder if maybe she has met her match.

Her eyes widen to a cartoon like exaggeration, mouth dropping on a comedic level; her head whips from side to side sending her red locks flying around her, she pretends to search her surroundings in mock shock, "Did… d-d-d…" she pretends to stumble over her words, before dropping her voice to a low whisper.

"Did Derek Hale just say an innuendo? Did he just tell a joke?"

Her hand flies to her mouth in a false gasp, it in time works to cover the huge grin that is working its way to her face. But before she can go on with the charade his large hand grabs her wrist pulling it above her head and pinning it to the ground, followed by his entire body moving to cover hers, his right hand reaches for her free arm and brings it up to rest beside its companion.

She can tell by the amount of delicious pressure on her body that he must be holding the majority of his weight on his upper arms, just the right amount for her to feel the hard lines of his body.

"Are you mocking me, Lydia?" his pout is deep and very fake.

"Maybe." She replies drawing out the word and letting her mouth pop on the b.

He tsk tsks softly, his mouth only inches from her face. She can feel the hot bursts of air from his breath as it dances across her skin and mixes with hers. "Now, now. We just cannot have that, I'm afraid." The entire thing feels so playful to her she wonders what kind of miracle potion is in that plant.

She tilts her chin slightly raising it within a few centimeters of his lips and lets her tongue wet her lips at a leisurely pace, when his eyes drop to her mouth she does a silent cheer of victory. The beginnings of lust thrum through her body, a fiery passion pumping her blood fast and hot.

The press of his hard body is intoxicating, she realizes with a start that she is completely bare beneath him yet her still wears all his clothing, his jeans are low on his hips having carelessly pulled them up after falling to the ground. Her hands reach behind him to the hemline of his shirt, the need to reveal bare skin hypnotizing. Her fingers graze his lower back briefly as she attempts to tug the shirt up his torso. It proves to be rather difficult when he makes no move no help her, keeping his entire weight on his arms.

She manages to get the fabric towards his upper back but it won't go any farther because of the position of his body. She is stubborn and persistent in her task, tugging and yanking; until eventually she drops her hands with a huff and turns her face towards his. He looks entirely too amused. Lydia frowns briefly before turning it into a pout, her plump lips curling downwards in a move that along with a few bats of her eyelashes tends to work on most boys.

But then again Derek Hale is most definitely not a boy.

His stare is unwavering for several moments before he lets out an exaggerated sigh and leans up on his knees, bringing his arms up to wear his shirt is stuck he pulls it up and over his head in one graceful swoop.

Air leaves her lungs in a heave, lips parting and eyes widening slightly as she takes in his newly bared torso. Lydia Martin is no stranger to the male body, having seen her fair share of them, but him, he's… Pure masculinity, broad and sculptured shoulders, perfectly toned abdominals that trail to a delicious v that is half covered by his unbuttoned jeans. She follows that line of vision swallowing hard; she can't help but think he has a truly magnificent body.

Her stomach clenching at the thought of those hard muscles working with her body, flashes of her up against a tree, strong and hard thrusts. Blissful pleasure.

Lydia is drawn from her memories by a light chuckle, her eyes land on his knowing face and her cheeks flame furiously. His gaze drifts along the blush following its path down her neck and over her chest, she has never been more aware of her nudity. Derek's eyes roam the entirety of her body as if cataloging every inch for future reference. The urge to cover herself arises but she doesn't have to because he does it with his body as soon as the thought sprouts, his entire form hovering within inches of hers, and the heat that drifts from his body is heavenly.

His arms are back where they started, resting on either side of her head and holding the brunt of his weight. His head hanging close enough that she would only have to tilt her neck a bit to capture him in a warm kiss.

"Hi." His voice is low and gentle, tongue caressing the word softly.

She can't help but smile because it is so cheesy; her teeth sink into her bottom lip unconsciously. An adorable nervous habit she had picked up over the years. "Hey,"

Her hand lifts to run her nails through his dark locks and play with the short strands at the back of his neck, a soft purr reverberates through his throat and she loves having this affect on him.

He drops his head to rub his nose against hers several times, it is such a gentle and affectionate move and her insides come to life again, butterflies fluttering restlessly. His fingers graze her cheek and pull a strand of hair delicately from her face; he is looking at her with a strange amount of awe and adoration considering their past history.

Her neck comes up slowly as his face lowers, both of their mouths catching in an extremely soft kiss, just a mere touch of skin.

When she pulls back and her gaze fixes on his small smile, the barest hint of dimples outlining his cheeks. It doesn't take more than a second before they both reach for each other again, this time a stronger and heated press of lips, her mouth catching his bottom lip between hers and tugging, her teeth nip at his mouth playfully.

His left hand reaches behind her head and pulls her to him firmly, both their heads tilting instinctively in attempt to reach a better angle. The new movement causing her to feel the scratchy stubble marring his jaw, the rough facial hair against her soft skin is electric, stirring every nerve in her body to life.

They continue to search each other's mouths, tongues tangling and exploring new depths. Little whimpers and moans surround them and echoing throughout the empty woods.

Needing more she bends her legs at the knees and brings them up to hook into the waistband of his jeans, using her toes and threading them through the belt loops she pulls the denim fabric from his legs. Leaving him clad in only a thin pair of black boxer briefs, which are quickly discarded, by whom she is not quite sure, both of them in a rush to remove any remaining hindrance.

Before he can make another move she uses all the strength she posses to flip them, his back hitting the ground with a thud. She moves herself over until she is seated above him, a leg thrown over either side of him, both of them groaning as her bare skin comes into contact with his.

When she looks down at him he looks comically shocked. She can't help but smirk at that, taking great pleasure in throwing him off. "Alright there, wolf?"

Seemingly recovering himself his hands come up to run over the expanse of her stomach and up her chest, one hand kneads her breast whilst the other tangles into her red curls. His mouth comes up to join his hand, sucking her nipple and coaxing it into a hard peek. Spurred on by her soft moan he moves over to her other breast, massaging it whilst he nips at the surrounding skin.

Her entire body is on edge, mesmerizing sweeps of his tongue against her peeks, and she feels as if she is on fire. Her hand lands on his chest and pushes him down with little force, sensing her intensions his hands fall to her hips lifting them enough for her to reach down and grasp him in her hands. Pumping the length of him a couple times before angling him correctly towards her hips, as he slides in slowly her entire body is alight with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Every inch of her feeling over stimulated, she arches her back slightly, letting her head drop back and closing her eyes relishing in the feel of him inside her. If the sounds he is making is anything to go by he is just as enthralled, they stay joined for several moments, as he lets her adjust to him slowly before making any move to continue.

She nods slightly before lifting herself a couple inches and dropping down again. The angle allowing a deeper penetration than the tree had previously provided, she feels completely full of him. Can feel him everywhere. His hands are tight on her waist guiding her into a perfect pace.

It doesn't take long for them to fall into a natural rhythm, alternating between long and hard thrusts and rapid short ones, the thrilling slap of skin rousing the air around them.

Her nails are digging into his shoulders and she wonders how it isn't hurting him. Although it probably is but as he doesn't seem to want to complain she throws the thought away. He uses a deep thrusts momentum to sit up and obtain a new angle. Her mouth drops open as she allows the new sensations to overcome her. She is so lost in the moment she doesn't even realize he is staring at her, head thrown back, curls swaying, he looks completely captivated.

As if she was some sort of Greek goddess.

The tenderness in his eyes is simultaneously scary and stimulating, with both of them sitting up, their bodies are pressed tightly together. His arms have migrated towards her back wrapping her in a sort of hug, his thrust are hitting shallower now. As if unwilling to leave her warmth.

Every inch of them is fused, every limbed intertwined with another. At every rise of her hips her nipples rub against his torso, creating a delicious friction between them.

She is aware that this entire situation is incredibly messy.

The way there are leaves in her tangled hair, the fact that they are both sweating and covered in dirt from lying on the damp ground, her makeup is smudged and worn. The way his rough and unrestrained grunts fill the air and her nails rack over the entirety of his chest, leaving pink lines down his soft tan skin.

It is animalistic and primal.

And_ she loves it_.


End file.
